Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by SpiceAngel
Summary: "I just wanted someone to know that the best years of my life have been in glee. They've made me feel special." Rachel based glee fiction. Rated M because I'm cautious. Mentions of rape.


**Just feel like this needs to be done. One shot, obviously. Please R&R. BTW I changed the end of the song to fit what I was writing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or John Meyer.**

"Can I be excused for a second? I need to go to the bathroom." Rachel stood up and asked politely. Will nodded.

"Don't come back." Santana yelled after her. Brittany sniggered. Will gave the Latina a look but didn't do anything.

"Good, now she's gone we can finally have some peace and quiet." Lauren commented, munching on her 15th chocolate bar of the day.

"And we don't have to keep our boyfriends under lock in case she steals them." Quinn's head fell onto Finn's shoulder and he smiled down at her lovingly.

"And I can finally get a solo!" Mercedes grinned.

"Guys, she's just going to the bathroom, she'll be back soon." Will interrupted.

"Why you gotta bring us down?" Santana whimpered. "At least let us dream of a time when Rachel won't ruin everything."

"Let's just hope she takes your advice and jumps off a cliff or something."

Quinn muttered. The group sniggered.

"Come on guys." Will sighed.

"Yeah, we need to get working before she comes back. Then hopefully, she'll just leave us alone." Artie piped up.

The group began working ferociously, pulling out paper and practising scales, ignoring their teacher's instructions.

There was laughter all over the room.

"Do you think she'll really jump off a cliff, Quinn?" Brittany asked, worried.

"Lets hope so!" Santana interrupted. "I'm going to go and jump her in the bathroom, scare the hell out of her. Wanna come?"

The girls shook their heads. Santana shrugged and walked out without even explaining to Will.

"Ha, its like a horror movie where people keep disappearing." Quinn laughed.

"What? I don't want Santana to disappear!" Brittany whimpered.

"She's just joking." Tina reassured the blonde, patting her on the back.

"The girls seem to be extra uptight about Rachel today." Sam commented over in the guys corner.

"Yeah, cause they hate her."

"Why?"

The door creaked open. Santana stood in the doorway.

"Hey guys, come on! The girls' bathroom is locked and I think Rachel's making out with someone! I'm going to take a picture and post it all around school so the person she's macking with is completely embarrassed. So he should be, kissing something like _that._"

The club followed Santana's lead.

She led them into the girls' bathroom, where she broke the lock.

"Hey, what about us?" Mike asked, but all the boys were pulled in by curiosity.

"Where is she, San-" Brittany cut herself off with a scream.

Rachel Berry was lying on the girls bathroom floor, with a knife in her chest and a pool of blood surrounding her. Her eyes were closed.

The students and Will were silent until it started.

Will began shoving through the students, trying to get to Rachel. Brittany still screaming, as Santana stood dead still, staring at the body on the floor.

"Rachel?" Puck was shouting. "Rachel! Rachel!" There was no reply.

The room fell silent.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

Rachel Berry was killed by a rapist. She stumbled upon something she shouldn't have, at the wrong time. None of them could accept it.

The choir room was silent. It was the day after the funeral. Will stood up the front, looking out onto the students.

"I... Rachel was an amazing student." He spoke softly, as if he could barely stand to talk like she was gone. "None of this is fair, at all."

_You roll out of bed and down onto your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

The students looked down at their feet, tears in their eyes.

"Hello." Rachel's voice came flooding through the room. Every student's heads flicked up immediately.

_Wondering was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?_

But she wasn't there. A video played on the TV no one had bothered to notice was in there. Rachel's dads had set it up that morning.

_No she's not, cause she's gone, gone, gone_

"I have left a note for my fathers, asking them to show this to you." 12 pairs of eyes, including Will's, stared intently at the screen.

"I hope someone finds this, after I'm gone. I mean, I hope to live a long and prosperous life, filled with stardom, like I've always planned. I just wanted someone to know that the best years of my life have been in glee. They've made me feel special."

"So, _so _special. Like all the slushies, and words that hurt me just fade from my memory when I'm with them. And I don't know how much I can thank them for that. My life has been so empty. But now its full. My heart is whole for the first time in my sorry life I've never felt love or friendship. I never will, in the business of stardom. But for a moment, I can pretend that I do. While we sing together. Not by myself, the solos that are always thrown my way do nothing to help me. But when we're as a team and we're at least pretending that we're friends... its' the happiest I will ever be. Even when I'm famous. And I know I'm going to be. I guess this is like proof that I almost had friends for the paparazzi."

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

"I know I'm going to do great things. But glee is the best thing I've ever done. The best choice I've ever made. I can't regret glee in any way. It hasn't done a thing for my popularity... but I don't care. When I'm on my way to Broadway, they're who I'll be thinking of."

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

She looked so real. As if she was really in the room.

"I just hope that I can be a good person one day. I know I'm not a well-mannered person. I am so awful sometimes. I hope to change. Not that it will matter. Broadway stars don't have many friends. They have followers, though. But I just want to be kind. The kind of person who stays strong and shows you through hard times. I know its hard to believe I could change. But I think I can."

_Wondering could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?_

_No she can't_

'_Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

"My last thought will be of them. You know how I'm going to die? I'm going to be lying in a warm bed, with trophy cases surrounding me and reporters dying to catch my last words. No pun intended." She laughed to herself. "I'm going to die happy, at an old age. And I will think back of them. Of glee club. My last thought will be of those wonderful performers, and how we were almost friends. I'm going to die happy."

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?_

"I hope this message might reach the glee club. I'm sure my dads will find this DVD under my bed one day and look back on their star child fondly."

_Would you get them if I did?_

_No you won't cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

"Anyway, take a good look at me."

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_Waking up is the hardest part_

"Cause today, I'm a loser. A zero at high school."

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

"But tomorrow? I'll be so much more."

_Wondering was she really here?_

_Is she standing my room?_

"So take a good look. Cause the next thing you know..."

Rachel Berry died when she was 17 years old.

She never got to be famous.

She never got to be anything except hated.

_No she's not_

_Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

"I'll be gone."


End file.
